


some dreams are real

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Just THE fluffiest wedding for Scott and Theo
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: 100-word challenges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 9
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	some dreams are real

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: key, hill, rigid (interpreted across varying degrees of literal use)
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/636167479468703744/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompts-key-hill-rigid)

The wedding took place in Beacon Hills, at a chapel with a view overlooking both the woods and the city. Scott and Theo said their vows under a sturdy wooden arbor decorated with white roses and flowing silk.

Theo was still stiff around everyone, like this was a dream induced by the Dread Doctors. Chris took him aside to give him a stern talking to, something that ended with a key in his hand to a house that Melissa and Chris bought for them.

The house was furnished too, and Scott didn’t hesitate in claiming Theo across all of it.


End file.
